Abstract In depth immunoprofiling of COVID-19 patients will be established to identify critical elements of the immune responses to the corona virus SARS-Co-V-2. This study is part of the IMPACC study group formed to conduct in depth analyses of samples from COVID-19 patients. Shared protocols for subject enrollment and sample collection have been established by the IMPACC study group to be collected across key time points of the disease. Our analysis will include broad phenotyping of cell subsets and transcriptional responses of critical patient samples. Results will be assessed with the IMPACC study group bioinformatics team for integration with results from IMPACC core facilities on the same samples such as bulk RNASeq, serum proteomics and metabolomics, DNA sequencing, and multiparameter single cell CyTOF of endotracheal aspirates. Our studies to clarify and elucidate critical pathways in COVID-19 pathogenesis and immune response will guide development of anti-viral therapeutics and vaccines to maximize resistance to the virus.